1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hula dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present hula dolls are not lifelike as they do not move their hips. My invention provides a dancing hula doll that shakes her hips so that she is lifelike.
3. Disclosure Statement
I am not aware of any hula doll which alternately shakes its hips from left to right to give it a lifelikeness that compares with a real hula dancer.